


Pillar Of Strength

by Synnerxx



Series: Tumblr Prompts [124]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2019-05-10 03:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Roman comforts Seth after a long day of dealing with Dean.





	Pillar Of Strength

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Roman comforts seth when it seems he can't do anything right and roman can't do anything wrong according to pregnant!dean. Rolleigns heavy plz.

Seth collapses down on the couch next to Roman, laying his head on Roman’s shoulder.

“You okay?” Roman asks, lifting his arm so Seth can curl against his side.

“Just stressed. Dean’s napping.” Seth says, clinging to Roman.

“Stressing about the baby?” Roman strokes a soothing hand through Seth’s hair.

“Yes, but I’m just tired of Dean’s attitude towards me lately too.” Seth sighs, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch.

“It’s just the hormones.” Roman says, chuckling.

“He’s being a little bitch. I can’t do anything right for him and then he goes on and on about how perfect you are. No offense.” Seth huffs out, sagging against Roman.

“None taken.” Roman grins down at Seth.

“Hormones or not, I’m fucking sick of it.” Seth grumps, folding his arms across his chest.

“He doesn’t mean it, baby.” Roman drops a kiss to the top of Seth’s head.

“Ugh, I don’t care. I’m done. You can take care of him since apparently you do everything better than me anyway.” Seth snaps, though he’s not angry at Roman, just at Dean.

“You want me to talk to him, babe?” Roman asks, stroking Seth’s hair some more.

“I don’t care. I’m not going to talk to him.” Seth sighs.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow. See if I can’t get him to behave.” Roman promises, tipping Seth’s head up for a kiss.

Seth returns the kiss, leaning into Roman. “Thanks, Rome.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” Roman pecks him again.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Seth asks, picking up the remote and flicking over to Netflix. 

“Sure. You pick.” Roman says, nodding.

They settle down together, though they get distracted halfway through the movie with a makeout session.

Seth crawls into Roman’s lap, grinding against him with a moan as Roman holds onto his hips, rocking up into him. Seth kisses him as he wiggles out of his gym shorts, glad he’s not wearing any boxers underneath. He reaches down and pulls Roman’s cock out of his pajama pants, rubbing their cocks together as he groans into Roman’s mouth. 

Roman breaks the kiss to search for the bottle of lube they keep in the couch cushions for moments like this, finding it with a triumphant noise. He slicks up his fingers and slides two into Seth, holding onto him as he fingers him quickly, prepping him. Seth moans, thrusting down on Roman’s fingers, one hand lazily fisting his cock. 

“I’m ready.” Seth pants, lifting his hips as Roman pulls his fingers out of him and then uses a bit more lube to slick his cock up. Seth lowers himself down onto Roman’s cock, both of them moaning.

“Shh, we’re going to wake Dean up.” Seth pants, rocking his hips into Roman’s.

Roman lifts Seth up by his hips, letting him drop back down on his cock, inhaling sharply. “Fuck!”

Seth takes control, rocking his hips harder and harder against Roman. Roman reaches down and strokes Seth’s cock in time to his thrusts, making him moan.

“Fuck, I’m coming!” Roman grunts out, slamming into Seth a few more times before stilling, coming hard inside of Seth. 

Seth whines as Roman’s hand speeds up and he comes, spilling over Roman’s fingers, whimpering. 

Seth sags against Roman, arms around his neck, exchanging contented kisses. They pull off their stained clothing and wrap up in the blanket over the back of the couch, arranging themselves so they’re spooning on the couch.

They fall asleep, tangled up together on the couch, Roman holding Seth tightly, offering him the comfort he needed after dealing with Dean all day.


End file.
